shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coda D Capo
Introduction Coda D capo (also known a Czardas) is a lone wolf pirate who floats the seas in search of treasure and a pirate crew. Every seance the the navy killed his family, Coda has longed to become a pirate. Since he was a child, Coda has roamed the world in search of a suitable pirate crew. Appearance Coda is a very dark person, so to speak. He has jet black hair, eyes, and facial hair. His hair is combed down to the left side of his head. His lowly trimmed facial hair covers his mouth area. Coda normally wears a large cloak that covers his body in its entirety. There are two earrings in each of his ears that are shaped like crosses. Lastly, Coda has extremely thick eyebrows. When Coda was younger his older siblings would call him bush brows. Personality Coda is extremely paranoid and tends to overthink just about everything. On the out side he may seem relaxed and quiet but on the inside he is panicking most of the time. Coda has a hard time trusting people. Most of the time, when Coda is around strangers he will not talk unless necessary, this causes awkward situations to arise. When around people Coda knows, He is extremely talkative. It's as if he has two different personalities. Abilities and Powers Coda isn't much of a swordsman or a Marksman. He specializes in martial arts because of his devil fruit. Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Coda is very strong. From youth his father and older brothers trained Coda in upper and lower body strength. At the time, Coda hated his training, but now that he looks back upon it, Coda is extremely grateful. Agility Even though Coda was trained in upper body strength, he always specialized in speed naturally. Coda would always be on the run from his older brothers when they would pick on him. Endurance Coda has very low endurance. He may seem tough but he does not handle pain well at all unless he is in a serious battle. Weapons Coda uses a pen to fight. Coda believes that pens are extremely portable and reliable even though his devil fruit allows him to store countless weapons. Devil Fruit Yabu Yabu no Mi Summary The Yabu Yabu no mi (Stands for Paper/Tear) is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to tear through anything such as peaople, inanimate objects, and space itself allowing the user to use the fruit for defensive and offensive purposes. The fruit also contains Logia properties. The Yabu Yabu no Mi was eaten by Coda D. Capo when he came across it on a marine ship as a young kid. For more informatio: ☀http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Yabu_Yabu_no_Mi Type, Paramecia Usage Fighting, Storing objects or living creatures. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Transparent black. Busōshoku Haki: Shiny black. '' ''Haōshoku Haki: Transparent black. Relationships Clef D. Capo (Older brother/Alive) Celesta D. Capo (Older brother/Alive) Canon D. Capo (Father/Dead) Assai (Mother/Alive) History Coda was born into a family of pirates, Each family member, from his parents, to his older brothers, were pirates. The pirate life was forced apron Coda. Coda was forced to train since the age of three. He had two older brothers, they were both ten years older than coda, And he had a mother and father. The family sailed the seas, Destroying and robbing pirate ships and marine ships alike. The Capo family always wore disguises to avoid getting bounties. One day when his family picked a fight with the wrong navy ship. This was the first time they had taken Coda on one of their heists. As Coda watched his family get killed one by one by the marines, Coda ran into the captain's chambers to hide. While in there, he saw a devil fruit on the captain's desk. Coda ate the devil fruit immediately because he had constantly been told about the powers you could be granted from feasting upon these fruits. The ship fell silent. Coda left the captains chambers to see his family unconscious and tied up. The navy soldiers didn't notice Coda. Coda was still a young boy at this time, about 13 years old. Not knowing the effect the sea had on devil fruit users, Coda jumped into the ocean to escape but he began drowning. Coda was then saved by a fish man. The mysterious fish man brought Coda to the closest Island and left him there. When Coda awoke, he wasn't sure if all that had happened to him was a dream or not. When Coda roamed the island, he began resorting to his old ways. He was stealing food from the citizens there. The citizens began perusing Coda, He then had to steal a small boat, and sail off to sea. Every sense then, Coda has been sailing from island to island, stealing everything he can and looking for a pirate crew. Character Design The character was created at rinmaru games. Major Battles Since Coda is currently just a simple thief and not a full fledged pirate, he has yet to be in any serious battles. Quotes When I get pissed, People die. Trivia Coda always exaggerates everything, this makes it hard to believe what he says sometimes. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Yabu_Yabu_no_Mi External Links http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421